Beyblading Brings People Closer
by MotoRazr
Summary: First day of school & looks like the blade breakers & the others have made a new fried. Fights, fun, thrill, humor not just because of her but another new student is being a pain in the butt to Tyson & may be the others as well. In the end, things change.
1. First Day Of School

**Summary:** First day of school & looks like the blade breakers & the others have made a new fried. Fights, fun, thrill, humour not just because of her but another new student is being a pain in the butt to Tyson & may be the others as well. In the end, things change.

**Characters:**

Main Characters

Kai: 15 years, 9th grade

Ray: 15 years, 9th grade

Tala: 15 years, 9th grade

Mariah: 15 years, 9th grade

Kimiko OC: 15 years, 9th grade

Kinomiya OC: 14 years, 8th grade

Tyson: 14 years, 8th grade

Max: 14 years, 8th grade

Hilary: 14 years, 8th grade

Kenny: 14 years, 8th grade

The Story

"Hilary!! Give me that! I wanted that pie!" Tyson Shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Knock it off! You have been shouting and eating for an hour now." Said Ray in a calm manner.

"Oh what did I do? I just need food. Tomorrow is the first day of school I should not be hungry in school you know." Said Tyson.

"Yah right as if you're going to eat and you will not feel hungry. We all know even after eating tons you always feel hungry and u want food." Said Max and started eating candy.

"Yah and what about all that candy you eat? And you say I eat so much?" Said Tyson angrily, still stuffing food in his mouth.

"What's it to you? It's my candy and well don't think I'm going to give you my beloved candy." Said Max.

"Hahahaha! Beloved candy! Well I love this food you want me to stop eating? How can you expect me to stop eating if you can't stop eating your candy?" Said Tyson and grinned.

"Ok ok! You two, knock it off!" Said Ray.

"Bah ok! Just let me eat my candy." Said Max.

"Yah ok fine. Eat your candy in peace." Said Ray.

The Blade Breakers had been living in Russia for three years with Kai. Tyson used to eat a lot and Max of course was the candy lover and these habits of them also made them get into friendly fights. They had got some holidays and now they were going back to school.

The Next Day

In grade 9

As soon as the bell rang, a tall, pale, black-haired teen entered the classroom and without noticing anyone sat on a bench. She was in the same class with Kai, Mariah, Ray and Tala.

The teacher entered the classroom and everyone got quite.

"Hello students! It's the first day of school so you can all get yourselves introduced with each other." Said the teacher. Everyone started talking. Mariah noticed the new girl who was just sitting quietly and was reading a book.

"Umm hey there! Can I please know you?" Mariah said very politely.

The girl moved her sky blue orbs up from the book.

"Hi! I'm Kimiko, 15 years old and you?" The girl said and smiled.

"Oh! I'm Mariah, I'm 15 too! So umm would you like to be my friend?" Asked Mariah.

"Ok sure!" Said Kimiko.

"Oh cool!" Said Mariah.

"Oh hey Ray, Come here!" Said Mariah and waved to Ray.

Ray went to her.

"What?" Said Ray.

"Meet my new friend Kimiko. She's new here." Said Mariah.

"This is my friend Ray." Said Mariah.

"Oh hey Kimiko. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Ray.

"Same here." Said Kimiko.

"Yo guys! Sup?" Said Tala.

"What does it look like?" Said Kai who was still seated and was listening to the conversation between Ray, Mariah and Kimiko.

Kimiko suddenly noticed the crimson eyed teen and her eyes were wide open. Kimiko's cheeks turned pink. "Oh wow! He's cute." Thought Kimiko.

"Well, it looks like they are talking to some girl and as usual you are listening to the conversation." Said Tala.

"Hn." Was the only reply which they got from Kai and yes, that's what we could expect.

"You are right." Said Ray.

"Hmm seems a bit rude." Thought Kimiko.

"Yo Tala, meet Kimiko." Said Mariah.

The teacher then interrupted everyone and said, "Ok students, I think you should all settle down now."

Everyone got settled.

"Now everyone, I'm your geography teacher. My name is Alfredo." Said the teacher.

Suddenly someone threw a paper on Ray. It was from Tala. They were sitting at the back so Tala was easily able to do this stuff.

"Ok everyone; open your geography books to page 3." Said the teacher.

And the teacher started explaining stuff.

"Don't you think this teacher's boring? And he teaches geography so it's totally boring now!" Were the words which the paper read.

Ray then wrote, "Yah yah I know! Man don't you get tired of this habit of conversing through papers of yours?"

He got a reply, "Naah! You think that? Well I don't. It's fun you know."

Ray read it, smiled and wrote, "Ok whatever you think, just let me listen to the lecture."

Ray then threw it back to Tala.

Tala then wrote something and threw it to Kai.

"Yo Mr. Sourpuss! Sup?" Were the words he wrote.

Kai then wrote, "You mind stop calling me that?"

"You think I will?" Was the reply Kai got.

"No, until I somehow make you." Wrote Kai.

"Yeah, as if you can!" Kai got the reply.

"You don't know. I can make you!" Kai wrote.

"We'll see! Right now you listen to the boring lecture while I converse with the new hot girl in the class." Were the words in which Kai got the reply from Tala.

"Ok!" Was the last message from Kai.

Tala then threw a paper to Kimiko which said, "Hey there! You interested in that boring and stupid geography lecture?"

Kimiko replied by writing, "Of course not! I actually hate geography."

"Great then! So you want to converse this way?" Asked Tala.

"Yah sure!" Wrote Kimiko.

Kai and Ray saw them conversing this way while the teacher was yapping the junk about geography.

Kai sort of liked the way Kimiko was acting. At least it was a bit different from those other idiotic fan girls who always ran after him.

"Maxy! Stop eating that candy at least now!" Hilary said while snatching the bag of candy from Max.

"Hey! Give it back!" Max said while trying to get it back from Hilary.

"No I won't." Hilary Said.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't!"

"YES YOU WILL!"

"NO I WON'T."

"YES YOU WILL!" Max shouted as he snatched it from Hilary.

"Arghh man! Why do you have to eat so much candy?" Hilary said angrily.

"Cause I like it!" Said Max and grinned.

"Ah! Whatever." Said Hilary and sighed.

"Finally the argument is finished. But still I had fun watching you guys fight as I love fights." Said Tyson and grinned.

They were walking out. Suddenly Tyson bumped into someone. He looked up and saw a girl standing there with a very angry face. She was a girl from their class whom they haven't noticed.

"I'm sorry." Said Tyson and sweat-dropped.

"YOU DROPPED ALL THAT FOOD ON ME AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU'RE SORRY?!?!" The girl shouted.

"I'm sorry miss-" Tyson was interrupted by the girl.

"The name's KINOMIYA!"

"Oh I'm really sorry. Tell me what can I do for you?" Tyson said while he felt scared.

"You don't have to!" Kinomiya said and snatched the food which was left in Tyson's hands and threw it on his face. She then went away while murmuring angrily.

Max and Hilary's mouth was left opened.

"What was that?" Max and Hilary said together.

"I-don't-have-a-clue" Tyson said still feeling shocked.

There was silence for seven to eight seconds.

"ARGH that girl! I'll get her for doing this." Tyson said angrily.

"Well she was angry too. It's equal now." Hilary said.

"Yah rite!" Said Tyson and went away.

Max and Hilary started walking.

"Yo guys! How was your day at school?" Mariah asked.

"Quite good but aah..." Said Max in disappointment.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Right now Tyson bumped into some stupid girl and dropped his food on her so she snatched the remaining food from Tyson and threw it on his face!" Hilary explained.

"Waa?!" Tala said shocked and started laughing.

"Lame." Kai said.

"I don't think it's such a big thing to laugh." Kimiko said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm back!" Tyson said happily.

"Yo Tyson I heard about that incident." Tala said still laughing.

"Oh bah!" Tyson said and made a pissed off face.

"Don't say that 'bah' it sounds so lame." Kimiko said.

"Immature people, immature words!" Kai said.

"Hey! Who's she?" Tyson asked.

"Yah." Max said

"She's a new student in our class." Ray said.

"And our new friend too." Tala continued.

"Her name is Kimiko and she's 15." Mariah Said.

"Oh, nice meeting you!" Max said.

"Same here." Hilary said.

"Here too." Tyson said.

"Oh well same here!" Kimiko said politely.

"So umm let's go. Why are we still in school?" Tyson asked, "And I have too sleep too you know."

"Yeah yah we know!" said Tala, Ray, Max and Hilary together.

"Hehe." Was the sound heard from Tyson while he sweat-dropped.

"HEY GUYS! YOU GOING ALREADY?!? I TOLD U 3 TO WAIT FOR ME!" Kenny said while running and coming towards them.

"Oh bah! Sorry! We forgot because of that stupid girl." Tyson said.

"Stop saying that lame word please!" Kai said in an irritated manner.

"Yeah whatever!" Tyson said.

"So which girl are you talking about?" Kenny asked in a confused manner.

Max told him about the incident. Kenny Started laughing.

"Between, who is this girl?" Kenny asked while laughing.

"I am Kimiko." Kimiko said.

"She's in the same class with us and she's 15 and our new friend too." Ray said.

"Yah the new hot lady in the gang." Tala said

"Uuh." Mariah said confused.

"Oh cool. So let's go shall we?" Kenny said while yawning.

Tyson yawned too.


	2. Incidents

The next day

The guys were talking while walking to school.

"MAN! crunch The first day of school crunch was so bad! crunch I will not let that girlcrunch get away that easily. crunch" Tyson said while eating a handful of chips.

"Aah man Tyson! Please stop eating!!" Ray said.

"What's it to you! And get away from my chips you will not get them!" Tyson said while getting angry.

"Haha Tyson, he isn't a food lover like you." Tala said while snatching the chips from Tyson.

"HEY GIVE THEM BACK!" Tyson said furiously.

"You want it?" Tala asked sarcastically and passed it to Max.

"WHAT THE HECK! GIVE THEM BACK!" Tyson said furiously as he became red with anger.

"Lalalala I won't" Max said and started running away.

"Why I ought to!" Tyson murmured and ran after him.

"Hey you guys stop it!" Kenny said.

"Yah come on! Chill out Tyson." Mariah said.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Tyson yelled.

"No I won't." Max said.

"Not again." Kai said.

"Give them backkkkk!!" Tyson said angrily.

"Naa-aan." Max said.

DRASHHHH!!

"Uuh-oh!" Max and Hilary said together.

Tyson's eyes were wide open.

"Oh – my – God!" Were the only words he could utter.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?! OR ARE YOU BLIND? THIS IS A ROAD, NOT YOUR PLAYGROUND THAT YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT HERE!" Kinomiya yelled furiously. She had got totally red and was so angry that it seemed like she's going to murder Tyson.

Kinomiya then snatched the chips from Max furiously and out the bag of the chips on Tyson's face. Tyson was now wearing a bag on his face. Everyone started laughing except for Kai of course. But still that forced Kai to give a smile at least.

"HEY YOU GUYS ARE MENTAL CASES? TEACH YOUR IDIOT FRIEND SOME MANNERS! AND YOU!" Yelled Kinomiya then pointing at Max said, "YOU WEREN'T LESS! YOU SHOULD LEARN SOME MANNERS, AT LEAST SOME MANNERS OF WALKING ON A STREET! No wait, I should say just WALKING! That idiot doesn't even know which way he's going! You dropped food on me yesterday!" Kinomiya then pointed at Tyson.

Everyone's eyes were wide opened.

"Hey, chill out! We are sorry." Ray said.

"Yah well, I'm not." Tala said.

"Same here." Kai said, "I don't say sorry to idiots and also not loud people like her."

"Oh K. We are sorry, ok?" Mariah said.

"Whatever! Learn some manners idiot." Kinomiya said to Tyson.

"Hey! The name's Tyson!" Tyson said.

"Whatever, jerks." Kinomiya murmured and went away.

There was silence for some seconds.

"Uuh… So This was the girl who threw food at you, Tyson?" Mariah asked Tyson.

"YEAH!" Tyson said.

"Hahahahahaha awesome!" Tala said while laughing, "Cool."

"THIS SEEMS COOL?" Tyson yelled.

"Yeah, at least for me. Tala said.

"Bah! Whatever!" Tyson said.

They started walking.

"Man this girl! She almost damaged my ears. She's so loud, and she even called me a jerk!" Tyson said angrily.

"Aah Tyson calm down! It was your fault." Kenny said.

"But man! Ok fine! I agree it was my fault." Tyson said calmly.

"Good." Ray said.

"Yah now let's go." Hilary said.

They kept on walking and reached the school.

"Ok guys! Meet you afterwards." Max said.

"Ok bye!" Mariah said.

They all went into their classes.

In grade 9

"Yo Kimiko!" Tala said.

"Oh hey Tala!" Kimiko greeted Tala.

"Yo!" Ray said.

"Hi!" Mariah said.

"Hi guys!" Kimiko said.

"Uuh.. You can at least say hi." Mariah said to Kai.

"Hn." The only reply they got from Kai.

"Aah forget it!" Ray said.

"Hi." Kai said finally.

"Oh hi!" Kimiko said and blushed a bit.

"So what's up Kimiko?" Mariah asked Kimiko.

"Umm nothing I guess." Kimiko said.

The teacher came in, and everyone got seated.

In grade 8

"Man I still am thinking about the incident. That girl is so-" Tyson stopped when he saw Kinomiya entering the class.

Max, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary were shocked and they all had their eyes opened like saucers.

"WHAT THE HECK!?!?!" Tyson said, shocked.

"She is in our class?" Kenny said, shocked.

The teacher came in the class too, so everyone got settled.

"How come we never knew?" Tyson whispered to Kenny still staggered.

"I don't know!" Kenny said.

"Ok…" Tyson said and started to listen to the same old boring lecture of the teacher.

After school

Kai, Ray, Mariah, Kimiko and Tala were walking out of the class while talking.

"'Wasn't that fun, Kimiko?" Tala Asked.

"Yeah! At least better than those boring lectures! But too bad we disturbed others by those papers." Kimiko Said.

Again Tala had been conversing with them thought papers.

"Tala, why can't you stop it? You don't pay attention in the class and then on the time of exams you come to me to learn stuff. Do I look like your servant?" Mariah said in an irritated tone.

"Yup!" Tala said while nodding and grinned.

"Hey guys!" Hilary said and waved while coming towards them

"Yo!" Ray said.

"What's up guys?" Kimiko said.

"THAT MANIAC NAMED KINOMIYA IS ON OUR CLASS!!" Tyson yelled.

"What!" Ray and Mariah said shocked.

"Oh cool!" Tala said.

"Cool? You think it's cool? Bah! Now she's going to be annoying!" Tyson said angrily.

""Who's Kinomiya?" Kimiko asked, confused.

"Aah! Remember this girl we told you guys about? The girl who threw food on Tyson." Max said.

"Oh, yah yah! I remember! Well that girl is in your class? Wow!" Kimiko said.

"Yeah and now it will be a big pain in the butt." Tyson said, "And you don't know what happened today in the morning when we were walking to school."

"What?" Kimiko asked.

Hilary told her about what happened.

"Hahaha and now she's in your class! Cool!" Kimiko said.

"See Kimiko agrees that it's cool." Tala said.

"Yah, Whatever." Tyson said.

They started walking again. They kept on talking till they got out of the school.

"So umm Kimiko, why don't you come with us? This way you will get to know where we live." Ray said.

"Umm ok, fine." Kimiko said and shrugged.

"Oh cool! That will be fun." Mariah said.

"Yeah!" Tala and Tyson agreed.

"Yummy candy…" Max said while eating loads of candy.

"Oh come on Maxi! Stop eating that candy." Hilary said.

"Yum yum, uuh what?" Max said as if he didn't hear anything and he didn't too because he was busy eating candy.

"Aah nothing!" Hilary said.

"Ok." Max said.

They were walking, and on the way to Kai's mansion. Suddenly a boy came in front of them.

"Hey Kimiko! I thought you were supposed to battle me." A guy popped out of nowhere and said.

"Oh come on kid, I am not going to battle you!" Kimiko said.

"Oh yeah? You haven't seen my power. Don't tell me you're afraid." The guy said.

"You're on!" Kimiko said.

"WAA! You beyblade too?" Max said shocked.

"Yeah!" Kimiko said.

"Wow!" Tyson said.

Kimiko took out her blade.

Both the bladers said, "Let it rip!!!"

"Go Liliana!" The boy said.

"You won't get away from me Chad! Go Dusteek!!" Kimiko yelled.

Both the blades collided.

"Grrrr!! Go Liliana, Barrage Typhoon!!!" Chad yelled with all his might.

Suddenly there was a sudden flow of water, and a storm occurred, which almost blew Kimiko's blade.

People had gathered to watch the match.

"Dusteek!! Use Accelerated Shroud and ELECTRIC FUSION!!!" Kimiko ordered.

Kimiko's blade was saved and the electric fusion created electric shocks in the water. Nothing happened to Kimiko's blade as she was safe because of the accelerated shroud. The currents in water gave shocks to Chad's blade.

Everyone got shocked.

"Liliana!! FORCE JET!" Chad yelled.

The attack was reflected towards her but she was safe because of the defense move she used.

"DUSTEEK!! NOW USE VIOLENCE SHOCKER!!" Kimiko yelled as she ordered.

"Lilianaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Noooo!!!" Chad yelled.

Lightning had struck upon Chad's blade and it had stopped spinning instantly. It was destroyed. Not completely, but had a crack between it.

"I told you that u hadn't seen my power. Although this was nothing but too bad you lost." Kimiko said.

The crowd was shocked, but happy as the majority was with Kimiko.

The blade breakers were shocked.

"WOW!!" Max said.

"Cool." Tala said.

'Hmm.. well, she's good.' Kai thought.

"It was awesome!!" Ray said.

"Yah." Tyson said.

"WOW! I took the data. She has got amazing powers!" Kenny said in a stunned manner.

"It seemed like that when she was battling." Mariah said.

"Yeah." Hilary said.

"Thanks!" Kimiko said.

"Naah, no problem!" Ray said.

"I'm going to battle you girl!" Tyson said.

"Well first let's go home." Ray said.

"Tyson, you really need to shut your yap, you can battle her afterwards as well you know." Kai said.

"Yah yah ok!!" Tyson said.

The crowd started to go and then they started walking again leaving the poor kid alone.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Ok so I logged in here after a very, very long time. I had abandoned this story because well, I had written a lot of it and later on, it didn't even have a main plot. I thought my story was being lame anyways. But now that I actually checked the stats, it has got 2 comments [that's a big deal for me =P] and THREE faves. Plus, 135 hits? God, that's awesome. Even though majority of the people wouldn't even have read the whole thing but still, it counts, right? =P

So well I was really flattered and thought that maybe, the story that I started almost two years ago, I can actually resume writing it? Because I have been craving to write something these days. Oh, and I really miss Beyblade too. I know hardely anyone would actually read my story but still, I can make an effort, right? I have been writing a lot and have got better at writing. So, it would be good if I actually continued writing it despite the fact that the story does not match its title. And if I continue to write it, will people actually read it? After all this time? I mean Beyblade was popular back in those days. But now? I'm note sure. People don't even read beyfics anymore.

So I need your opinions people ^^ if you did like this story, comment and recommend to others! Oh and also, if you guys reply, I will post the next chapter immediately as I the next chapter is already written :D

I will soon be writing a Kai-only fic as well =P

I'll be looking forward to your replies :D

Plus, www . mahn00r . wordpress . com [remove spaces :P oh and the 00's are zero's and no O's] is somewhere I post my writings. You can go there and read my stuff there. Although I don't think you'll be much interested in my crap =p

Damn, I feel encouraged today. W00t ;)

MotoRazr.

P.S: yes, I know I'm RANDOM =P


End file.
